Commercial Mania
by Mikeguy
Summary: Your worst nightmare has just come true... The commercials have COME TO LIFE! Join Joe and Jenny as they meet, allie, and destroy mascots in COMMERCIAL MANIA!


Commercial Mania  
  
One day, two children named Joe and Jenny sent in a mail in order for the burglar alarm that came with proofs of purchase from Cocoa Pebbles Cereal. They set it up so that it would detect if someone stole the Cocoa Pebbles. They turned out the lights and walked out of the room. Their mom came and grabbed the bowl! The alarm went off and the kids flipped the lights on and ran in the room!  
  
"Mom!" they shrieked!  
  
"Busted…" she groaned looking evilly into the camera filming the commercial.  
  
"What should we do punish her with this felony?" the kids said.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" yelled the mom. She karate-kicked open the window and jumped out. She was a partner in crime, like Bonnie and Clyde, or Jesse and James. She landed in the car of her partner; the evil elf named Adiboo. "WHO DOES THE DRIVING? I DO! I DO!" he said as he drove out of site. Joe and Jenny had to stop Adiboo and Mom. They swiped her car keys and got in the car. They brought along their super, secret agent laptop. They drove hard and broke through the garage door. The neighbors were in panic as they demolished their fences and flattened a chicken crossing the road.  
  
Adiboo and Mom were driving toward Adiboo's half hidden base, his tree house and playground. They were hungry, so they stopped at a McDonalds to get two Happy Meals. Suddenly, a former rodeo clown named Ronald McDonald came and tried to lasso their Happy Meals, but accidentally caught their tire! Even though Joe and Jenny were not very good drivers, they caught up because of this rope mishap. Adiboo came out with his Swiss army knife and sliced off the rope and let Mom do the driving as he fought with the kids.  
  
Adiboo had no weapon, because it wasn't appropriate for preschoolers. Mom handed him a slingshot, which she said she found with Mrs. Peacock in the dining room. Upon seeing, Jenny handed Joe a pizza-chucking machine. The two kept shooting but were unable to hit each other, however they did take the word at and the 's off a sign that said Eat at Melvin's!  
  
Mom's driving let them reach the tree. They quickly got out and got a preschooler to sneak into the tree. The tree exploded revealing a rocket ship!  
  
"Who does the building? I do! I do!" he said. Adiboo and Mom got inside and took off. Joe and Jenny were stumped. Joe quickly logged on his super, secret agent laptop and downloaded some restructuring programs onto the car. Instantly, the car went from an old 1994 Mazda Protégé to a superior, Saturn I rocket! They got inside and launched themselves into space.  
  
Unfortunately, they gave the rocket an overdrive, hit Adiboo's rocket, and were sucked into the time vortex. There, the Power Rangers were chasing the evil Cyclobots. The power rangers hopped into their zords and combined into the MEGA ZORD! Adiboo, however, linked his and Mom's ship on and took over the Mega Zord! The Rangers were violently thrown from the Mega Zord! It attacked the kids! The kids found one button that would work! They pressed it and a wrecking ball that looked like a pokéball came out and destroyed the Mega Zord.  
  
The robot blew up in an explosion, but unfortunately, it sent Joe and Jenny out of the time vortex! Adiboo was sucked somewhere in the continuum, and the Cocoa Pebbles landed somewhere else!  
  
The kids decided to find out where it went by asking an elderly, smart dude, like the Dali Llama, but he replied, "Sdik uoy pu tuhs." The kids translated it and found out that it means, "It will be recovered in the park." They ventured to the nearest national park to find it. There, they found a dog in a red sweater. He yelled, "COO-OO-OOKIE CRISPS!" A Park Ranger came and hit him with a sledge hammer and said, "YOU MAY NOT EAT COOKIES FOR BREAKFAST!"  
  
The Park Ranger had the Cocoa Pebbles in his backpack! Joe and Jenny had to steal it! Joe savagely jumped on the Ranger's head! He duck-taped him down as Jenny stole the Cocoa Pebbles! Just then, the park ranger set free two dark beings! One was the Cheetah from Cheetos, and the other was the Smiley Face from Wal-Mart! The Cheetah blew flames from his mouth that were dangerously cheesy, while the smiley face used its razor sharp edge to demolish buildings, not to mention cause stampedes by lowering prices!  
  
Joe and Jenny seriously needed help. They split up to find someone to help. As the razor sharp Smiley Face came, Joe grabbed him and threw him like a Frisbee. Jenny, however, could not rescue the Cocoa Pebbles from being caught by the Cheetah! The Cheetah and the Smiley Face ran away out of sight.  
  
Joe found a strange puddle. He didn't notice it and fell in. He tasted it, and realizing he was going to drown in a great pool of chocolate he yelled, "FIRE!" A roller coaster made of chocolate appeared and a strange winged dude came out with a fire extinguisher. He noticed the kid was drowning and pulled him out with his wings.  
  
"Why did you yell 'FIRE' when you fell in the chocolate?" the bird asked.  
  
"What use would it have done if I yelled 'CHOCOLATE'?" replied Joe.  
  
"Oh well. Hello! My name is Sonny!" The boy realized that Sonny was the master of all chocolate cereals. He even had chocolate coins in his cereal because he won the election (thanks to mail-in votes)! He asked him to help him beat the two demonic beasts.  
  
Jenny found a group of kids chasing a guy dressed in green! When she asked them what was going on, they said they were trying to get the Lucky Charms from Lucky the Leprechaun! She asked them why, and they said it was because it had marshmallow shapes inside. Jenny thought for a while, then said, "Why not eat Alphabits?" The kids thought about it, then they ran off to the land before time to eat them! Lucky thanked her for saving him, and asked what he could do to show his appreciation. She thought again, and said,  
  
"Come help us defeat the Smiley Face and the Cheetah so we can get our Cocoa Pebbles back!" Lucky was nervous, but he agreed!  
  
Sonny, Lucky, Joe, and Jenny came back to the great dark monsters. They were ready for action. The Cheetah attacked with a viscous flare, but Sonny released geyser of liquid chocolate, drenching the dangerously cheesy flames. The Wal-Mart Smiley Face came to slice open Lucky, but he sent out a decoy, the Smiley Face's ultimate nemesis: a heart symbol (it was a marshmallow shape). They fought with destructive force, enough to destroy an entire grocery store. The park ranger, who was still duck-taped to the ground, got a plan.  
  
"Smiley Face! Cut the ground open!" he yelled! Like a saw blade, the Smiley Face sliced in a fissure. The Cheetah and the Smiley Face dived in! There was no way to catch him! Luckily though, Lucky was able to chase them upon his flying box of Lucky Charms and Sonny was able to use his flying roller coaster to take him and the kids in the cave. The fall was rapid at super speed. When they reached the bottom, they turned and followed the monsters through the cave.  
  
Meanwhile, Toucan Sam's kids were building a toy rocket to go to the moon! Each of them asked Sam a question during the building.  
  
"What's on the moon?"  
  
"Is the ship large enough?"  
  
"If you're our dad, who's our mom?" These were all very important questions. When it was finished, they counted down to launch.  
  
"3,1,2, BLASTOFF!" Despite their terrible counting and pretty stupid ship, it lifted off the ground at an alarming rate! Just then, the Cheetah, the Smiley Face, Lucky, Sonny, Joe, and Jenny popped out of the cave nearby! They were going so fast, they hit the rocket. The Cocoa Pebbles landed on the rocket and steered it way off course! One of the retrorockets exploded! The Pebbles were propelled into Space!  
  
"It's too bad we packed so much fuel, we could stay up for a month without landing!" said one of the Toucans. They would land somewhere, in a month, but definitely not in space! They began making plans to land somewhere in South Dakota.  
  
There was no way to find the ship! It looked bad for the group. Just then, they noticed the Dragon Balls flying all over the place! The group had a plan. They would catch all the Dragon Balls and wish for the Cocoa Pebbles! Sonny and Lucky couldn't help however, so they left the kids some super armor that would turn the kids into super heroes. Joe would become a leprechaun with magic powers of luck and enchantment, and Jenny would become a phoenix with the power to control chocolate. The kids got in the armor and began a search.  
  
Judy Garland was in trouble. She wanted to not get hired to get any jobs so she could live a normal, careless life. She decided to get them all so she could be free. It was simple how she got her first one. She locked the doors of a ballroom, got on stage, and sang a note that totally made everyone's ears hurt! They asked when she would stop. She told them that she would if someone gave her a dragon ball. It was as good as owned by her.  
  
Two frogs were hopping around a lake. Their names were Bud and Wassup. They saw two faint orange glows nearby so they split up and looked for them. They just happened to be dragon balls. They were magnetically charged by the brief and sudden actions of some swamp gas that did a bunch of stuff, like in MIB. They now owned two.  
  
In the color magic workshop, the Blowpens Pen Man was playing around. He was animated, and so was everything around him. Anything can happen in cartoons, so while he finished drawing a target for a dartboard (because he was red) a dragon ball came and landed right on it!  
  
In the Icy Arctic, there had been a snowstorm. Some kids decided too eat some Trix Yogurt! The Rabbit decided that he would hide in the snowman and wait for the kids to get near him so he could steal it. When they opened it, it caused everything to turn obscure colors. The snow became rainbow; thus making the Rabbit stand out.  
  
"How come I never get the Trix?" he said. Suddenly, he saw a faint orange glow. It was the dragon ball! He would use it to wish for Trix!  
  
In the rest of the world, the kids and the monsters both had found a dragon ball each. Now they had to find the rest. They all decided to have a break, and they all went to a chocolate shop to get some Wonka Bars. They all opened them up and inside every last one was a golden ticket! They would all get to visit the Wonka Factory! Bud chose Wiser as his partner, Pen Man chose the Color Changing Pen, Trix Rabbit chose Bugs Bunny, Judy Garland chose Mickey Roony, Joe chose Jenny, and Smiley Face chose Cheetah. They all went to the factory. At the door, they put their coats and personal belongings on chairs. The Trix Rabbit noticed strange lumps in their piles. It was the Dragon Balls! He quickly collected them and the Eternal Dragon appeared!  
  
"What is your wish?" he asked.  
  
"I wish for Trix!" yelled the Rabbit. The eternal dragon made a clown that was doing tricks appear. It chased the Trix Rabbit and Bugs Bunny out of the factory. The room was enclosed, so the Dragon Balls appeared all over the factory.  
  
Upon noticing this, everyone scattered to find them before Willie Wonka even landed nearby. In rage he began chasing them! The kids saw one fly into one of Willie's deadliest machine's, the Shock Tarts Shocker! They ran onto the conveyer belt. Willie Wonka ordered the Oompa Loompas to attack! They threw Shock Tarts at them that exploded with electric energy! Jenny shot a stream of chocolate syrup at the lightning! Joe shot flying marshmallow shapes at the Oompa Loompas! The Dragon Ball was theirs!  
  
Meanwhile, in the Nerds machine, one Dragon Ball was caught in between two gears. The gears were right next to three giant mallets! Judy Garland and Mickey Roonie went for this one. Mickey held back the giant mallet as Judy got the Dragon Ball, but the Cheetah came and knocked Mickey off the mallet. Judy and Mickey were squashed and put in a box of Nerds. The Cheetah caught the Dragon Ball!  
  
At the Chewy Runts machine, the Frogs Bud and Wassup were trying to sneak past the crushing teeth. They had played Froger many times before, so this would be a sinch. Bud jumped, but one second too late! He was turned into a Living Runt and packed in a bag! Wassup was afraid. He jumped. Wait! He would make it! HE WOULD MAKE IT!  
  
"Splat!"  
  
He didn't make it.  
  
The kids decided to grab the one in the Laffy Taffy machine next. The Dragon Ball was suspended in the air below the bad joke sniffer. They jumped on the conveyer belt. First, they had to disable the bending machine. Joe sent a horseshoe onto the bar and jammed it! Now they had to encounter the bad joke sniffer. They attacked it with swarms of chocolate bars and marshmallows, but it was no use. All their attacks got sucked into the machine! In a final attempt, Joe flew in and grabbed the Dragon Ball. He clogged the machine with his marshmallows and ran! The Oompa Loompa driving the machine was enraged! He made the machine get up on its own legs and chase the kids!  
  
Meanwhile, the Smiley Face grabbed a Dragon Ball by slicing through the Chewy Runts crushing teeth machine! Just then, Willie Wonka attacked him! His ship shot a laser at Smiley Face, but Smiley Face deflected it! He lowered the price of Wonka Bars near the factory and caused a stampede to break in! The Oompa Loompas tried to keep them from flooding the factory by surrounding them with barriers. The Blowpens Pen felt greatly sorry for Willie Wonka, so he flew outside. He came up to Bad Andy and got him to throw a sheet down on the Pizza Hut sign. On it, the Pen wrote, "FREE!" Everyone left the place to get the free Cinnamon Sticks! The Pen caught the Smiley Face, and tossed him from the air right into the ground. The Smiley Face was finally destroyed. As a reward, Willie Wonka gave the Pen a Dragon Ball.  
  
With only two Dragon Balls to go, the chase really heated up. The Cheetah had two, the kids had two, and the Pen had one. The Pen started using process of elimination. He marked and X on everything that didn't have a Dragon Ball. The Kids followed this with him, by marking everything without it in chocolate. There were only two places to search left. These were the Wonkavision Center and the Wonkamobile Wash. At the Wonkavision Center, the Oompa Loompas were working hard to hide the Dragon Ball. They threw the ball onto the stage. Jenny chased for it.  
  
"JENNY! DON'T DO IT!" cried Joe!  
  
"ZAP!" Jenny was sucked into cyberspace. Joe looked up and saw little fragments of her data in the air. He ran over to the screen. Jenny appeared smaller than ever. Joe put the Dragon Ball in his pocket and took Jenny to the resizing room. It took a while, and by the time she was normal again, the Cheetah already had found the other.  
  
Suddenly, the Bad Joke Sniffer found them! It started sucking up everything! The equipment in the room was badly damaged. In a final attempt to destroy the machine, they ran up through the smallest passage back to the main factory area. The sniffer was to fast and hit the edges of the passage and blew up!  
  
They came across the Ever-lasting Gobstopper machine. An idea arose from Jenny. First, she set their 3 Dragon Balls in the machine. The Pen and the Cheetah both saw! They dived in to get them! Suddenly, the Balls had been brought together! A great blast of light sent the Pen and Cheetah flying! The Eternal Dragon appeared.  
  
"Now what?" he asked.  
  
"I wish for our Cocoa Pebbles back!" said Joe. Within seconds, there they were, in front of him. He took them and he and Jenny went home.  
  
But wait! The fight cannot be over yet! The Cheetah and Pen still exist! The Cheetah and Pen wanted a master to serve, and with the Park Ranger taped to the ground, it was likely someone found him and took him to the police. They thought about what they could do with their remaining powers. They figured out, that if they were to move fast enough, they could pull Adiboo out of the time continuum. If assisted by their powers, he could stop the Kids and get the Cocoa Pebbles back. They found Lucky the Leprechaun's cabin and stole his crystal ball. Using it, they found Adiboo, and they took him out.  
  
"NO ONE CAN DESTROY ME!" he screamed. He got his rocket back and chased down the kids!  
  
The kids were on their way home, and they hadn't had a thing except a few Wonka Bars. They decided to eat the Cocoa Pebbles next morning, because it was late at night, and they were tired. Adiboo came in, and with the power of his newest weapon, Marvin's Magic Drawing Board, he began creating evil demons of the rainbow. His first was a rainbow monkey that shot lightning named Zap. Zap blew up the roof and stole the Cocoa Pebbles!  
  
Adiboo was having fun, and then he came up with a horrible idea. He would not only steal the Cocoa Pebbles, but also take over the world! With that, he created 50 great demons of the rainbow and a huge fortress atop Mt. Rushmore! It was the beginning of the end!  
  
Joe and Jenny were furious. Jenny shot a long stream of chocolate at Zap, but his electricity went straight through the liquid chocolate! The creatures of the rainbow used Joe's rainbow marshmallows against him! The end was near!  
  
Every country on earth was in danger! The first capitol that Joe and Jenny visited was the US capitol! 2 creatures were there. Their names were Eet and Ern. Ern snorted up all the money in the safe, while Eet galloped through the offices trying to get to the President! Joe and Jenny followed Eet, and when he finally reached George Bush, he ate him! Joe and Jenny didn't care. They were Democrats.  
  
Ern stuffed himself with money so hard, you would think he was a piggy bank. In fact, he was a pig! The capitol was falling to Adiboo! Everyone panicked as the entire city of Washington DC fell to the ground. Adiboo found the Lincoln Memorial statue still standing, so he shipped it off to his place! Adiboo was now in control of 1 of his "10 countries to control list."  
  
The next country he wanted was Canada! He got 18 of his monsters to bomb it! No one in the US could stop it. They no longer had control of the bombers! They also went in to steal a few things too. They stole 500 gallons of Maple Syrup, some Canadian bacon (which they hid from Ern), and they kidnapped Wane Gretzky. It was all crazy in the end, and Canada was taken too.  
  
Each country came to a worse and worse fate than the last. Pretty soon Adiboo had the US, Canada, Britain, Russia, France, Germany, Australia, China, Japan, and last on his list, Cuba. With these countries he could take over the rest of the world with ease! This had gone too far. It had been a month since Mom first stole the Cocoa Pebbles. Joe and Jenny wanted their breakfast back. They flew to Mount Rushmore not caring what they had to do to save the world, and their Cocoa Pebbles.  
  
They began climbing, because the energy nearby disabled their power to fly. They went high, but then saw the evil Blowpens Pen! Jenny shot some chocolate syrup at him, but he just drank it! The Pen came and tickled Jenny so hard she began to fall! Her hand was the only thing holding her up from the ground! Joe shot a marshmallow shape just below her instantaneously! Jenny was so ticked. She used all the power possible to lift up all the chocolate within 2 miles! It pulled a huge Wonka Candy truck in the air! Jenny lifted it above the pen and let the chocolate and candy out! The truck came down and crushed the pen! Joe noticed two strange packs of candy. One was Chewy Runs, and the other was Nerds. He noticed they were shaking funny. He opened them up to find Mickey Roonie, Judy Garland, Bud, and Wassup!  
  
"How did you guys get in there?" asked Judy.  
  
"Back at the Wonka factory, the Cheetah pushed me from behind while I held back a mallet on the Nerds machine, and Judy and I got packed!" said Mickey.  
  
"We got chewed up in the Chewy Runts machine. Bud."  
  
"WASSUP?!?!"  
  
They all wanted to stop the Cheetah, so they agreed to help.  
  
They all continued climbing, until they reached the castle. Atop it the Lincoln memorial sat. They made a plan. They surrounded the castle. Each one had a Wonka Bar. On the count of 3, they broke the windows! They ran inside each one and began confusing everyone inside. They blew everything that got in their way up! The fight was violent. Everyone's powers were put to the max! They found a CD and played it at maximum volume! The entire place was a wreck! The creatures were blown over like tumbleweeds. The wall broke in and the Cheetah came. Mickey Roonie played this Cheetah his last tune, as he threw the stereo right at him and destroyed him for good! The stereo broke to pieces and caused a huge fire!  
  
Joe and Jenny went for the Cocoa Pebbles. Jenny lowered Joe by a rope made of chocolate from the ceiling. He grabbed the Cocoa Pebbles. The alarms sounded! They ran out of the ceiling and snuck into the air conditioning system. The monsters tried to destroy Joe, but Joe used all his power left to turn the entire building into marshmallow shapes! The fire and marshmallows mixed with the gasoline tanks in the cars nearby! Everyone jumped out of the building! Just as Joe and Jenny came out of the building, the entire place exploded in flames! The marshmallow shapes propelled the stolen goods and kidnapped people out of the place! Adiboo ran into his rocket inside the Lincoln memorial. It launched into the air, and crashed right into Toucan Sam's Kid's rocket! The rocket crashed into Mt. Rushmore! Everyone jumped a second time! The Mountain's rock was reshaped from a huge avalanche!  
  
Joe, Jenny, Mickey, Judy, Bud, Wassup, The Toucans, and everyone else looked up. Two new faces had been blown into the mountain, Joe and Jenny's. Everyone there became worldwide heroes. They were super stars! Everyone survived, even the president!  
  
"AW, MAN!" said Joe and Jenny.  
  
A reporter came up to Joe and Jenny and asked what they would do now.  
  
"We're going to eat our Cocoa Pebbles! Then, we're going to Disney Land!" My story has ended. 


End file.
